


Uxnexpected Delivery

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Didn't know he was gravid, EGG Birth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Gravid is carrying egg, M/M, Not a pregnancy depiction, OMG- he's never gonna Uke after GMO Soybeans Again!, Pregnancy is term for birthing something without eggshell involved., Reptiles so MprEGG, Surprise Labor, Uke!Raph Happened, Uke!Raph went a nesting, Unplanned Gravid State, Yes the tags basically tell you all you need to know, infers OT4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On my devart account THIS is king-- the most Faves, the Most likely to receive a comment.<br/>Raph didn't Know he was Gravid. So, prequel which would only be Ao3 safe is Uke!Raph... ^^<br/>Now it's here, I've added a few spelling edits & lines I didn't know wanted in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uxnexpected Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random MPREGG with an Uke! that might make Jee smile. Sorry the fic just told me what I was allowed to do with it and I wasn't fighting to give the reason when the fic came along so well. Prequel will be needed with smutty glory available. Comment & I'll be more likely to do that.  
> Rating: PG- 13 until SOMEONE starts cussing (I'm sure he uses ass at least.)  
> Pairing: turtle/Raph & the results thereof.  
> Summary:TMNT-Tuesday had a prompt- Unexpected event-- My brain went BEBBEH! It's also past 2,250 words-- NOT a TMNT-Tues Drabble anymore- Only had to just pick a turtle-- sorry, it's not a summary but I could tell you this story in six words: Raph didn't Know he was Gravid. So, prequel is Uke!Raph... ^^  
> Warnings: infers OT4, Realistic laboring, Uke!Raph nesting, and stuff that is obvious in the context of the story.  
> x-posted on Turtlecest in LJ.

   Leonardo finally spoke up only after Raphael was safely away from the Lair with Casey to bash skulls and expend energy. "I'm not the only one who has noticed Raphael being completely unusual lately, correct?" He looked to the two engaged in a car racing video game.

    Mike snorted. "I'm glad I'm not the first one to bring it up-- awww, man!" His final car died in a fireball and he wrestled for a moment before letting Don keep the video clip moving through the awards ceremony instead of immediately challenging him to a rematch. "He kicked me out of the kitchen to deal with a sudden craving and then actually cooked a casserole, but the way he's been eating lately, I bet when it cools down he'll eat the whole thing!" Mike caught the doubtful look of his brothers' and snorted again. "Seriously, it's like he stole my appetite and decided to make it gross! Though he hasn't done anything that wasn't already a recipe this month. Last month just-- whoa!"

   Leo and Don looked at each other as if holding the last hand on a big pot of poker. Don spoke first, "I caught him cleaning out the kitchen cabinets all the way down to wood. Because he found one dead bug. In a lid! He brought me a stack of things to see if I could use the mismatches. I made him put a bowl back that I know Mike uses for popcorn and he growled at me 'cuz it didn't have a lid! I had to double check his mask. I thought it was you 'cause I KNOW he cleaned his room that day, too!" Mike and Leo looked considerably uneasy at the unusual behavior. "So, Leo?" Don just gave him a raised eyeridge.

   Leonardo gave a swallow and shrug, "I caught him cleaning his weights in the middle of the night when I came out to train early." That he called it early and the middle of the night at the same time actually fit considering the 'sleep if he could' brother they had. "He said he got heartburn and just wanted to settle up with them and time got away from him. I mean, I let it go because he did threaten to injure me if I told anyone that he was cleaning them. Honestly" they all stopped nodding about the normality of Raphael saying just that when Leo got a thoughtful look, "I think he was polishing off marks and nicks by then."

   By that time, Donatello wasn't surprised to have his brothers' focused attention. "I'll look him over, okay? It's odd but Come on, this is Raph! Maybe something's bugging him that he hasn't brought up yet. He lets us know in his own time and really, I don't need the bruises prying. I really doubt I'll find something anyway..." Don trailed off as the lair's door opened and Casey practically dragged a grimacing Raph in.

   All three were immediately up and helping Raph to the infirmary as well as debriefing Casey in various tones of anxiety. "I don't know guys! He must have food poisoning or sumthin we were running th' rooftops lookin' for some action and he started to get cramps. Da moron wouldn't head back until he nearly threw up on me! Freakin' hilarious way to interrupt a mugging in the alley below us but still...!" Raphael for his part was just trying to breathe and keep moving with occasional grunts of pain and then deep groans as his knees nearly buckled under him with a new cramp. Casey's eyes went wide as he tried to help the buckling turtle onto the exam table. "Holeee man Raph, I love ya like a brother but why d'ya gotta pee on my shoes!"

   Raphael managed to rally then and sock the human on the shoulder. "I ain't a chick! I didn't even drop down none. Shut up!" Michelangelo would have been the first to laugh at that but he was busy trying not to hyperventilate. Leonardo kept trying to get more out of Casey as Donatello tried to locate the source of the sudden shoe soaking. Raphael's next face-bunching, deep groan had Donnie's eyes wide in his face and he immediately flew into action by pushing Splinter to Raph's side to try to keep him calm before retreating a safe distance to usher orders and scribble out a note for Casey to bring to April.

   "Leo, I need you to back me up and keep Raph focused on what I ask." Don's own eyes kept focused on the list he was furiously scribbling. Telling Leo what he needed to make complex things work was all he needed to be sure of getting it. "If I tell him to relax, get him meditating. If I need him to work, set your leader voice on him. We just gotta ride tonight out and things will be fine. Just keep him calm, and if you and Splinter can manage some pain control by any means, try it." Leo simply nodded and returned to Raphael's side where the sudden cursing about being told to meditate spoke volumes to Donatello of the sudden retreat of the cyclical pain.

   Don took a deep calming breath before turning to Casey. "You're right. It's a pretty awful case of food poisoning. I need you to get the foods on this list because I don't have a clue what will be best for a developing uh, _helping his system rebound._ Tell April we certainly won't need the list before dawn but I haven't a clue when and I'm sure she can figure out what else I might have forgotten better than I can right now. **We'll** call you guys!" He hustled Casey out the door reassuring him that **yes** he meant everything--including the newborn formula. Mike caught up to him just as the Lair door sealed behind Casey with a befuddled but accepting look on his face. "For once, I love the fact that he's too stupid to figure this out before April does. I don't think Raph really wants him here for this."

   Donatello seizing, lifting and hauling the youngest back towards the medbay with a look of attentive listening would have scared Mike usually, but tonight, his adrenaline had already peaked. "Mikey, get your stupid personal hose spritzer set--the one you used to make it rain on Raph when the bike parked in the garage that one time--Uh, dismantle it completely and get every single piece boiled, toss the softest smallest blanket you can find in with it, too. After they have boiled for no less than 10 minutes, I want you to toss that in the dryer alone as I need it to be ready to pad a box as wide as your hips. Got that? I found something, I know why Raph's been acting off  and I think everything will be fine--just I'm playing catch up and I need you to get on this. I have to keep Raph from fighting his body on this or he'll be more than just a bit embarrassed and upset. Then, I have to be ready to anticipate stuff I never thought much about before. So, stay out of the medbay and do what I ask!" He stared at Mike hard until satisfied by the convulsive nodding.

   With that, Don dismantled one of the IV poles and used that to help lay out a privacy curtain over Raph's tail end. The next hour or so was a blur to Mike but occasionally he could hear his family shouting encouragements to Raph or being cussed out as well as an occasional pain filled cry from his normally stoic brother. Asking what to do with the boiled hose and misting nozzles got him using bleach on the wire cookie drying racks and reboiling with bleach the gunky nozzles, gaskets and spray heads last used in his indoor rain prank before drying them. By then, Raphael had managed to settle into a grudging meditation and the shouting got less in the medbay. That pretty much scared Mike more, so Don made him bleach a huge aquarium they hadn't used and cover the box with plastic wrap inside and out when he started to hover near his shoulder. Aquarium and blanket finally got done, so for some _odd reason_ Don had him place the blanket in the box before putting **both** in the sparkling aquarium.

    Raph only tiredly panted at Don as he laid the large oblong shape on his chest, "Whut's dis?" The gleaming white shell spoke for itself as Don shrugged with a small tired smile of his own and muttered about random mutation and advanced biological adaptations before returning to a quick inspection of tender regions. Raphael's wide-eyed pleas surprised none of them. "Naw yer kidding me... it's not _poss_ - I mean, I di'n't even know and I hardly **ever** let you guys do uhm... Pops, tell 'em to knock off the joke!"

    Splinter only smiled wryly and patted the emerald hand clutching spasmodically on the egg. "I am never ceasing in my amazement at the blessings we have in our lives, no matter what form they take, Raphael. You have truly blessed this family tonight, no matter the outcome or the reason. I am proud to have been here for this, and of you. I promise you will not have reason to fear your place in our family no matter the consequences of this night." With that, Splinter helped move the large egg to the nest made for it as Donatello bustled about and ensured the egg's viability and survival. The other three turtles were left staring at each other and puzzling out who the father was even as the child bearer ranted about acceptable terms for HIS role.

    Raphael quickly turned to the most important directives he had to give as Leonardo blinked and left to fetch something. "The first person to bring me roses gets a foot up their ass!"

    Mike quickly put sheltering hands around the shell, "Raphie! Ix-nay on the foul language around the baby, dude!" He quickly retracted his hands as Donatello fixed up the final touches on the automatic humidifying system to keep heat lamps from drying out the egg too much. The obvious care in Don's efforts as he corrected recently bleached nozzles and boiled hosing that Mike had brushed aside likely was the only thing keeping Raph's sharp tongue away.

    "Mikeyyyy, I swear if you get klutzy around that thing one more time, I am feeding you your spleen!" Raph's snarl almost seemed normal to the orange masked ninja despite the light tingeing of tiredness.

    "Duuude! I'm so glad it's you, cause you got the Mam-" frozen mid-word by Raph's guttural growl, Mike quickly rethought his pronouns, "Pappa-bear voice down perfectly! The little tyke will know not to mess with you, no stick need-- " The immediate yelp and obvious paternal ire of the old rat finally made Mike stop loitering nearby just as Leonardo returned with a small book in hand.

    Raphael's questioning glare was enough to bring a gentle grin to Leo's face, "I thought some names to look through would be a good idea. This is only Japanese but it was the first thing I could think of, it's just a place to start so you decide what sounds you like." Raph gingerly took the book from his fearless leader, eyes wide and expression slowly getting weighted with the implications. "What? We can't just call it 'egg', though 'tamago' isn't completely horrible." Leonardo's gentle tease worked energy back into Raphael so he managed to blurt out the first thing to come to mind.

   "We ain't just calling it Egg in Japanese! I mean, we know for sure there _is_ something to name, Donnie?" Raph seemed to be reeling under the growing realizations and Splinter patted his hand in gentle reassurance as Don glanced up and grabbed a flashlight he had placed nearby.

    Bringing the flashlight up to the egg, he grinned reassuringly at Raph. "I can't tell you what specifically. I wanted to make sure to keep the egg's temperature constant before I tried candling. But, the egg shows signs of being healthy and viable. I think the light will cause no harm either as the temperature stayed constant rather well. It seems to have as much stubbornness as you, Raphie." The gentle nickname went unnoticed for the moment as the light clearly showed a shadow with the distinct ability to move in response. Raph's eyes only went wider as Don put the light away. "I have a book with Italian names, too for you to look over, Raphael. I know none of us expected this but, I can't help being happy with the possibilities of this chance. I hope you can be happy, too." He leaned over, nuzzling gently at Raph's stunned expression before glancing at Splinter and moving the egg/padded box/aquarium within reach.

    Raphael rallied then, hand quickly dropping the book on his chest to rub the upper curve of the unexpected egg, voice rough and gently awed. "So, I get ta pick the name, huh? I don't even know how this happened. Thought girl parts were needed or sumthin', ya know?" He pulled his hand back, mouth curved in a twisted smile, as his eyes drooped tiredly. "I don't need t'know, it s'real and here. We can figure out the rest t'morrow. Yeah." In moments, Raphael was asleep from the exertions of the day; his family grinning at each other around him. Shutting off the unneeded light, the four moved out as quietly as ninjas, leaving him alone in the glow of the aquarium lights.


End file.
